Almost, Almost
by morphinetune
Summary: It had been just one, small kiss, that had thrown them into a world of secret meetings and pleasure. Rated M. InuxKag Smut and fluff! Takes place after Movie 2


**So seeing as for some untold reason FF won't let me upload the second chapter of 'Look At Me'.**

 **So in the meantime I'll write more smut 9_9**

 **I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a while, takes place after the 2nd movie**

He couldn't recall when it happened; when the urges to be closer to her, and then touch her, and then touch her became so strong, so overpowering. Of course he knew when it started, but he didn't expect something so simple to escalate into this. It quaked in his chest and spread across his body like firecrackers every time they would sneak into the woods together, deep amongst the pines where no one could hear them. He'd always hush her with a kiss, or sometimes he'd hold a hand over her mouth as his head rested on her chest while his other hand slid under the pleated fabric of her skirt. But every time her moans grew louder and the sighs of pleasure turned to begs and pleading, he lost more control over his actions. How could he say no to his ideal image of perfection gripping at him and singing his name in pleasure?

It was hard to think that a small kiss that had saved his very humanity had kickstarted all of this. And even when he was fighting his demons, he heard her words: I love you as a half demon. They had been muffled, almost inaudible, but he heard it, and they rang in his head. But after that small grace with her lips, everything in him changed. He'd gone from having substantial feelings for this girl to falling hard for her, to wanting to be close and hold her, but never could. To the point he wished sometimes that Kikyo would release him from his vow he'd made so he could take Kagome far away from all the demons and fighting and show her what he kept locked in his demon heart. But instead, he decided that he'd fulfill his duty to defeat Naraku, then part ways with his once love so he could then gather his girl in his arms and show her what he could never say. He owed her that much and was unwilling to live with guilt. He would be a man of his word, like he'd always been. Although, every day became more of a struggle when he'd watch her throw her hair away from her neck, or stretch her arms above her head when she became stiff, always flashing a bit of her flat stomach. If he could just remain level headed and quiet, he would be okay. He would love her from a distance.

But things never work out as they're supposed to, especially not for a half-demon with an ache so strong in his heart that it threatened to cut him down to his knees.

He'd kept to himself more than usual after she had kissed him in Kaguya's dream castle, but that was because just standing by her could make his eyes heavy and his heart swarm with something thick and warm; was this desire? Or was it the quenching urge to yell at her how much he loved her? That he would give up his life and the world around them if it meant she was safe; that if he could, he'd vanquish the stars into nothing if it meant having just a moment to love her how he wanted. So he'd steal glances of her when ever he swept the surrounding area when she was turned away, or when she was preoccupied with laughing with one of their friends. She had such a beautiful smile. The peace of mind it brought him was something he'd become greatful of when his thoughts threatened to destroy him. Inuyasha thought he'd been sly, but Kagome could always feel his eyes on her.

But even his sharp eyes didn't pick up that she was doing the exact same. Just as his body yearned to be close to her, Kagome felt her heart swelling more everyday in hopes that somehow, someway, he'd love her. As he would scanned the lands for danger, or walked in front of her, even from under trees that he sat perched in during nights, she'd roll on her back and stare up at the golden eyed man that watched carefully over them, silent as falling snow. When he'd move she'd close her eyes, and sometimes she'd hear the rustling of clothes land next to her and he'd sit close. Her body would will him to lay a hand on her, to kiss her, do anything. And then finally, one night, he did. A calloused hand cupped her cheek and ran under her chin, stroking the soft skin of her jaw. That night, he'd caught her eyes closing as he looked down at her, and his ears perked up as he waited for her to open them again. But the voice in his mind yelling 'Go to her!' only grew until he finally leapt down to her side, knowing she wasn't sleeping by the way her heavy breaths rocked her form. And then he couldn't stand not to touch her, his hand holding her face and his thumb tracing over her lips.

A soft sigh blew over his hand as her lips parted, her shoulders tightening and her chest arching, ever so slightly. Her eyelids shuttered as she fought to not open them, but what was the point of pretending now? What other way could she convey her wants and needs? He felt his pulse escalate when she opened her eyes suddenly, meeting his and locking him there. Her eyes searched for something in his for a short moment, and when he started to lean closer, with every inch closing between them, her eyes started to shut again. "Inu..." She whispered, and he exhaled. But just as she could feel his hot breath on her mouth, Miroku stirring next to them had Inuyasha frantically scrambling back up the tree, leaving her there, on the ground and falling from her high. Her eyes closed as she sighed, her heart still racing and her lips still burning from where he touched. It took her a long time to fall asleep that night, but Inuyasha couldn't even find a second of it.

There had been long exchanges of stares between them in the following days. Whether it was from across the campfire or during the time she walked along side trees as he jumped across tops of branches. Somehow, his gaze would always meet hers and they would become locked, trying to decipher one another's complex thoughts that swam in their eyes. Sometimes she'd smile and it encouraged her when he even began to grin back. They were making progress. More and more he started to follow her as opposed to him leading the way, and she would always smile when he came to walk beside her.

It was Kagome who grew impatient first, who couldn't stand the burning in her belly that coupled with anticipation as she contemplated her next move. She'd toyed with the idea for a few hours as they all settled around the fire during sunset, the sky barely lit. It was much darker in the trees. Her hands had fiddled with a smooth stone she'd picked up a while back, but that wasn't enough to distract her anymore. When he looked up through his silver bangs at her, she dropped the stone and stood. She couldn't wait anymore. Excusing herself, she walked into the woods, maintaining eye contact with him until he was lost behind a tree. Her ears felt hot and her steps were stiff; the excitement was almost too much. He could still see her walking calmly away, and something in his heart screamed to chase after her. He hadn't meant to rise so quickly and walk off after her, not saying a word, but Miroku and Sango had caught on, exchanging wide eyes and smirks.

He found her next to a fallen log that had boulders set amongst its upturned roots. Her hands slid along its dried bark, but she paused when his footsteps approached her. Taking a steady breath, she turned when she heard him almost right behind her.

He didn't stop until he was close to her, enough that she had to angle her face up to look at him. Just being this close to him, alone, was enough to make her frantic. She didn't expect him to be so calm, to look down at her with such a serene presence that it helped her unsteady hands when they brushed over his. Inuyasha's movements were slow, but he always reciprocated. When she took another half step closer- when her hands left his and slid up his arms to his chest as his went under her elbows and to her sides, pulling her closer. His head head tilted a bit to watch her as she did this, but his eyes would always shoot back to hers when he moved. And when she stood on her tippy-toes to reach for his mouth until he leaned the rest of the way down, their lips finally met. Quickly he pulled from her only to readjust his lips over hers and wrap his arms around her waist, wanting nothing between them. Fingers tangled in his hair as she held him there, not even wanting to part for air. Her feet barely touched the ground as he kissed her passionately, but it was okay. She was sure her knees would've buckled if she would've been on her own two feet when his tongue slipped into her mouth. His arms were crushing, but it was okay. He questioned himself; 'why hadn't I done this sooner?'

The week after their meeting in the forest, their looks had turned from nervous stares to eyes pointing in the direction she wanted him to follow. It was tentative and gentle at first, always easing into a kiss. But then it became urgent, unwilling to wait longer than they were forced to. Sometimes he'd catch her around the waist and spin her around, and other times she'd be the one grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her until her back was up against a tree, his body pinning her there and his mouth coaxing soft mewls from her. It was obvious to the others what they did during their small getaways. They'd come back with messy hair and silly smirks on their faces, and always walking closer than when they'd left.

Kagome started to notice a playful side in him emerging in the coming weeks. He'd nudge her shoulder with his and instigate a shoving battle, or poke her sides until she was running away with him close on her tail. To see him smile more and even reach his hand out to hers when they walked in silence brought such a happiness to her heart that she would always try to keep him like that. She didn't want his heart to feel sadness or anger anymore; he deserved the best that had always been denied to him.

He would always keep a respectable distance between his hands and her hidden treasures amongst her body, but sometimes his claws would graze skin that peaked through clothing. To his surprise, she began coaxing him. Lips traveled down her neck and dared to press into her shirt, and with some wiggles of her hips she had his hand grabbing her ass and lifting her a little off the ground. That was the first time she felt his hardened length press against the junction of her thighs as her legs wrapped around his hips. That was also the first time she started desiring more than just touches and kisses.

During a hot day when they were taking some time to stay at the village, she'd had the chance to pull him away from cutting wood so she could run her hands all over his bare, sweating chest that was cooled from the passing breeze. There was something about watching his sun-kissed skin slide over his toned body that had her squeezing her thighs together, and he would always smile against her mouth when he doubted she'd ever be so brave to pull him from public eye just behind a few trees, or even behind someone's hut.

It wasn't until he had been walking her home to the well that she pulled him behind the tree line of the clearing that she was finally able to get his hand moving to places her body aches for him to touch. Rolling them onto the ground and some teasing leg rubs proved effective to get him above her. With an arch of her back, his hands were finally running flat up her stomach until he was cupping her breast through her bra, but once he discovered how much he, and she especially liked this, the two articles of clothing were quickly discarded. She laid on the cool grass at the mercy of his mouth amongst her chest; somehow he had made it between her legs, but a small Kitsune stopped them from going any farther that day. After a firm clubbing and angrily stomping her to the well, she kissed him and promised, "Next time." Before jumping into the time slip.

"I said leave me alone!" She wasn't in the mood for his affections, but he still stood by her. He could be falling from the face of the Earth right now, and she'd let him plummet into nothing. He hadn't said much beside the usual: Nothing happened; she might've known something about Naraku's whereabouts; I had to make sure she was okay.

But it didn't ease the ache in her body, the pain in her heart.

"After all of this- everything, you still run to her!" She bellowed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stomped towards the well. How had she let herself get so carried away? Of course she was bound to only fall farther; how could she have forgotten about her?

"Kagome, come back-," but she only yanked her hand from his. "If I'm that disposable to you then why do you stick around? You should've left me- shouldn't have started this a long time ago!" Her cries were thick with sobs, and he was so confused. How had they gone from chatting to her breaking down, to hating him that quickly? "You're jumping to conclusions, just stop and let me- damnit Kagome, stop!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around.

He could've thrown himself into a pit of fire just with one look from her. Had he done this, even if it was unintentional? Never could he recall seeing such sadness, such betrayal on someone's face. Those pretty brown eyes were pools of sorrow, and her beautiful face only conveyed pain. Speechless he stood, unknowing how to fix this. This was something he wasn't good at, but he couldn't simply kiss her and expect it all to make sense. "When I say nothing happened, I mean it. Nothing. Happened." He started, and her face tightened. She thought he was lying.

"I-," he tried to say it, he wanted to yell it! But something always stopped him.

"I don't love her, Kagome. That died when she did. This husk she walks in- that's not who I felt for; but I am obligated to make sure she rests in peace." He said, keeping one hand on her shoulder but using his other to point at himself. She was already calming as he explained this. Kagome was always rational, but who wouldn't become hysterical in her situation? "I know," she said softly, dropping her head and wiping her cheeks.

"And I love you." He said, having to force it past his teeth. Her head shot up, her eyes widening in shock. But once he had said it, it was like letting go of a breath he'd been holding forever. "I love you." He said again, taking the initiative to cup her cheeks in his hands as she visibly relaxed, a silly smile starting to spread across her lips. He kissed her then, full and tasting the salt from her tears on her mouth. But those gentle pecks turned to something rough, something hungry they had both been craving for some time. That night, their hands in hurried movements pealed away one another's tops, and his clawed fingers were finally sliding between her spread legs and granting her the release she'd been yearning for. Even after she was coming down from a climax that had her yelling and holding his hand still between her thighs, something in the back of his mind stopped him from slipping into her to release his own tension.

 _"That girl has become the one who holds the light in your eye, hasn't she?" Kikyo asked, her voice cold and cutting. Inuyasha exhaled, but nodded even as he looked away. He could hear her scoff and move somewhere else, but his ears followed her._

 _"She must hold great power if she can make you forget your devotion to me." She snapped, and he looked at her then._

 _"Kagome is only guilty of loving me- something you could never admit to." He replied back, and Kikyo looked at him with shock, but didn't deny this. He'd always known she couldn't truly love him in his half-demon state; his true self. That was why she desired him to make a wish upon the jewel. To better fit her image of him. "My heart is hers, but you still have my promise Kikyo. You'll rest in peace again." He said, his voice finalizing their conversation. He was already walking away from her when she spoke again._

 _"Do you think burying yourself in her will cast away all the bad left, Inuyasha? Including me?" She asked, but he didn't answer. At that moment, what she said didn't bother him. He just wanted to return to Kagome's side._

It clouded his mind every time they snuck away with one another. It would stop him when his lower half ached to be settled in her warmth, after every time her hand would grant him something of a relief. Better than anything his own hand had done, but he still yearned for more. He tried his best to pleasure her, and had even taken a risk as he kissed down her body until her thighs were on his shoulders and he was lapping at the spot her wanted to meet her at. That at least calmed some of the storm she felt kick up in her belly every time they exchanged that look. That look that could stop each other in their tracks and drop all they had been doing. Her hands would curl in his hair or the grass by her sides, and she'd rock her hips up with every languid lick or suck of his mouth and tongue. But still, after every time, she'd look into his eyes and see something holding him back. Inwardly, Kagome knew it was Kikyo, but didn't say or want to admit it. She hoped he'd tell her eventually, but for now she's be grateful, even if slowly it started to gnaw at her.

He too could see the question in her eyes, but how could he answer her if he didn't even know himself? After they had dressed and returned to the village that night, he actually slept beside her, even though Sango and Miroku snickered at them and whispered to one another. It was the only way he could think to apologize to her.

He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek after she had finally gotten out of her after school study session with her friends. She still blushed when he did that, especially when her friends were witness to it. Just like the two snickering friends from the past, her friends tittered and left, leaving the two to walk home alone. Kagome had noticed him taking initiative to be the one to grab first for her hand, or kiss her, even in front of others, and she chalked it up to his way of showing he appreciated her patience. Despite the urge to push him against a wall and take in all he was, she resisted. The last she wanted was him to be regretful enough that he slipped away, possibly back to Kikyo...

She had tried to stay focused on her work, but the sudden sound of soft snores caused her to turn around. Never had she seen him look so lax. With his head hung back over the edge of her bed and his arms loosened a bit from their usual spot crossed at his chest, he slept. Even Tetsusaiga was laid next to him opposed to being leaned against his shoulder. She couldn't ever recall hearing him snore, too. Snoring was a sign of deep sleep; why would he be so tired?

Unless he hadn't actually slept when he laid beside her at night, not much fighting had been going on lately. Naraku was still in hiding along with any leads.

Her eyes trailed down and admired his neck. How wonderfully sculpted and toned it was, and she could just start to see the tops of the meeting of his collarbones. His tan skin stretched beautifully over everything of him, even the lower parts... Kagome took a deep breath to steady the heat building in her belly, and she tapped her pencil to try and distract herself. But she wanted to touch, and taste.

By the time she had decided she should return to her homework, she was already kneeled beside him and softly kissing his chin, then down over his Adam's apple. He stirred gently when she got to the base of his neck, but he didn't move much. When he groaned softly she looked to him, and his eyes were still heavy with sleep. Despite the haze he was still in, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him so she straddled his lap. Hungrily she captured his lips, pressing full against him and holding the back of his head to keep him there as his hands wandered up and down her body. He'd trace the curve of her bottom and the arch of her spine as his hands slid under her shirt, and she pressed her chest against him more. As her shirt was pushed up over her head and thrown aside, her own hand fumbled to push open his haori and under shirt, shoving the robes down his shoulders and to the floor.

"Oh Inuya-," she breathed, stopping as his mouth captured hers again and his tongue fought hers for dominance. Finally his hands slid up her stomach and pushed her bra up, resting above the perfect breasts that now sat in his kneading hands. Kagome moaned loudly as her head rolled back, giving him time to scoop down and capture a hardened nipple in his mouth. Thin arms wound around his neck as his hands pulled her bottom towards him; she could feel his hardened length trying to break free of its coverings. Her small hand ghosted between them, pulling at one end of his waist tie and then his member was springing free of his pants. He groaned as her fingers curled around him, slowly starting to pump him. He could only press his face into her chest to try to stifle his moans, but they rumbled through his chest. Already his control was slipping away, but those nagging, awful words still picked at the back of his head. He switched then suddenly, so he was in control.

Swiftly he had her on her back across her floor, and his hand was running up her inner thigh as he lied beside her, planting kisses on her lips. She'd always lean towards him; the thigh closest to him curling around the back of his leg and the other stretching apart. It gave perfect access for his clawed hand to slip under her panties and rub between her slick folds.

That first moan was always breathy, almost shuddering, but as he would rub the pearl at the top, or slip digits into her, she'd sigh in pleasure. Sometimes she'd claw at his shoulder, or her arms would lift above her head to grab for something else. Either way, he'd watch her face as it'd tighten and relax over and over again, her mouth hanging open and moaning his name repeatedly. But today, she kept her eyes on his, and he could see something in the way she stared him down. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, his hand stilling some.

She rolled on her side to face him then, raising her bent knee to rest high on his hip. He glanced down, and he could feel his control falter. It would be so easy to thrust forward and bury himself deep inside her, but he looked back to her eyes that were unwavering. "I want more." She whispered, a blush dusting her cheeks as she said it. His ears twitched, but he was still.

He knew exactly what she meant, but still, he couldn't. Move. He didn't have to, though, soon enough.

With a push on his shoulders, he was on his back with her hands pulling down his pants just below his hips. He watched her intensely as she slipped her underwear off her feet, and swung a leg over his lap. His breath caught in his chest when his tip, hard and nearly throbbing, brushed against her wet lips. Clawed hands shot to her hips and his body stiffened as she rocked slowly over the length of him. He spread open her folds and touched everything, stimulating her and making her eyes flutter shut in pleasure. Before she could fall, her hands rested on his chest to steady her movements. Easily she found rhythm in sliding herself against him, from the very top to the very base of him.

To see him struggle to keep his head up and eyes open was amusing, and gratifying to her. To think she could bring him such pleasure was pleasing, but... She still wanted more; all of him.

His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt her rock back and his tip slide to her entrance. Her eyes locked with his, and his hands were suddenly tighter at her sides. "Kagome, wait." He said, almost groaning.

"Why?" She asked softly, her brows furrowing, her hands curling into fists against his chest. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out many times. How could he explain it to her. "Is it Kikyo?" She asked bluntly, but her voice shook. When he didn't answer, but only rested his head back to look at the ceiling, she moved so he was away from her entrance and rested flat against her. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and she fought to hide the quivering in her lip. "Why does she get to have say over this?" She said quietly, the sadness apparent in her tone. Her looked to her again with his hears forward, thinking over that. In trying to answer her question, something struck him. Why DOES she? If he'd pledged his love to Kagome, why should he still feel obligated to stay faithful to Kikyo? There was no reason; he'd uphold his vow, but besides that, nothing else was of her concern.

Once he found this realization, Inuyasha could feel a weight lifted from his mind. "She doesn't." He said, and even in the dark room where the sunset was barely filtering in, he could see her eyes light with hope. His eyes cut back down to where he was lifting her hips so he was aligned with her entrance, and she gasped when he started to push in. She was so tight, so warm, and even though there was resistance, he slid in like he'd always belonged there. Her eyes pinched shut and she stifled pained groans, leaning down to lay on his chest.

He waited patiently, rubbing her back, but his mind was exploding. He couldn't even comprehend how good it felt being inside her finally. Just sitting there, in stillness and silence, he knew he'd never love another. The way they fit so perfectly together wasn't coincidence.

Eventually she looked back up at him, her face calm and her shoulders relaxing as she sat up on her hands. "Okay," she breathed, and slowly rose up to his tip, then eased back down. He held his breath in his cheeks, his eyes closing of their own accord as she continued to do this, slowly working her way into a steady rhythm. Thought it was foreign, there was an undeniable edge to this feeling of being filled. It wound the coil in her stomach slower than when his fingers or tongue would please her, but she enjoyed the slow build. It caused her body to want a faster release, but couldn't just yet. She arched her back and tossed her head, fueling her hips to slide faster up and down. When she looked down at Inuyasha, his eyes were barely open and his head hung back over his shoulders. Propped up on his elbows, he'd tried to watch where he would disappear into her and reappear, but the overwhelming pleasure was almost too much.

"Inuyasha..." She moaned, trying to keep her hips moving in the same motion, but she wanted to just fall apart under the ecstasy of it all. Her movements began to still and her head hung a little. The way her dark locks fell around her bare shoulders and framed her soft face perfectly was breath taking. Oh, how he'd fallen for such a beauty. His ears flattened then, and although his movements were sluggish, he was able to flip them so she was on her back, all the while staying inside of her.

"Oh god-," she was able to sigh, but as soon as his thumb rubbed circles against her clit and he increased the tempo of his hips, she was breathless.

Her knees raised and spread as far as they'd go; she wanted nothing to stop him from reaching that spot in her he kept barely hitting. "Harder- please," she begged, her hands clasping over his that were holding her hips. "Fuck, Kagome..." He groaned, dropping his head and thrusting sharply into her. Almost, almost...

She repeatedly moaned faster or harder, even resting one leg on his shoulder all in hopes to reach that spot again, but it wasn't until he growled and raised her hips higher that he slammed into it.

"Right there! Please, right there!" She yelled, her stomach tightening as she was suddenly approaching her end faster than she expected. He was hammering into her now lovingly, but the careful control he was keeping was unwinding as he too approached an end he knew would be brilliant. His head was hung backward and his back straight as an arrow, but he wanted to see her. He forced his eyes open and looked down at her, and with one look she was unraveling him. With that one look, she was taking him apart and accepting all the flawed and ugly parts he saw in himself. Somehow she'd come to love the viper tongued half breed he was, and his heart was singing with the thanks he wanted to shower her in. He needed her to know.

"Kagome-," he forced through pants, but suddenly she was arching off the ground, her head stretching back and her hands gripping his thighs harshly. Her blunt nails dug into his skin and her already tight womanhood was getting tighter as she came, and it sent him over the edge. His loud groans intermingled with her cries of pleasure, and he pulled from her to spill all over her quivering stomach. Wave after wave of outstanding pleasure and release washed over him, and he finally felt himself coming down from it. The look on her face matched his; heavy eyes and lazy smiles. Breathlessly she chuckled and reached for his cheeks to pull him down. Their kiss was slow, but it was the final act. Silver hair fanned around them as he leaned over her. He kissed her lovingly, pouring every kept emotion he ever held for her into it. "I love you so much," she mumbled through their kisses, smoothing his wet bangs from his forehead. "So much-," he kissed her firmly. "I love you so much." He said quietly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she looped her arms under his to hold him close.

Inuyasha had always gone through life thinking he'd die alone, unworthy of kindness or companionship. Kikyo had been the first to show him there were sorts, but Kagome was the final chapter. She was his beginning, middle and end to a new story. She showed him he was worth everything and deserved nothing short of what life could provide them with now. As long as he had her by his side, he'd never be alone or afraid again.

 **I'm thinking maybe to add an epilogue to this, but I'm still not sure. Hope anyone who stopped by enjoyed it!**


End file.
